She doesn't even know it
by hpharvliviantojack4ever
Summary: Arthur's Still a prince and uther still reigns, Merlyn is finally starting to let herself be beautiful and get attention. Jealous knights and kings. She's unsure of herself and always being told that she's beautiful but doesn't believe it. Over protective brothers fem!Merlin girl!merlin always-a-girl!merlin parings are what you decide! please review when you read! Princess Pink xxx
1. Oh MY GOD!

**Hello! female merlin fanfic had this on my mind for forever! By the way I'm dxlesic and I am doing this to improve my writing and grammar. So no I don't have a beta but if your a beta and interested contact me and you can beta this story!**

** Please review I need you Idea's for parings and stuff like that!**

* * *

Merlyn has always been beautiful. She was born beautiful and grew to be even more was just that she was naturally beautiful. Her mother said she looked like an angel. She knew there was a disadvantage of being beautiful from a young age.

One day in Eldore a man approached her and started to try and rape her in the forest when she went to get some flowers for her mother. Luckily she screamed loud enough and a few of the locals came to her rescue. She was scared for life of how beautiful she was and how many men wanted her. She was only seven at the time.

So she hid how she really looked by wearing men's clothes always wearing her hair up hidden by her bandanna. Having mud on her face. After years of dressing in breaches and tunics in Camelot. She decided to change.

Why?

Well she felt safe. She had the knights and the king of Camelot. Arthur Pendragon. But she just turned seventeen and she was considered one of the boys. She hate it. She wanted some attention.

So one sunny morning in the summer. She woke up washed. Magically. Her curly hair was down to her waist. He pale skin was gently glowing. And she slowly got on her corset and tied it up tight but she could still breath.

She got out her lovely light pink dress and slipped it on. It had a corset top and it hugged her frame well. Her mother made her this dress and she always wanted to wear it. Now she could and she could get a little attention of how she was a female.

The attention she craved. Many people thought her to be in her twenties when she arrived at Camelot. When in reality she was only eleven. Now she was seventeen she desperately wanted to get that missed male attention.

She looked into the thin floor length mirror to see a beautiful hardly recognisable girl. She still looked like a servant but more like an angel her mother kept telling her she was.

She started to get nervous. It was time she face everyone without her mask on her real appearance. She slipped her brown boots on and tied a light pink bandanna around her wrist. And walked toward the door she pushed it open. Gauis heard her and started to talk.

"Merlyn could you help me..."

He turned around half way through a sentence. To see a beautiful girl. Who looked like Merlyn. Gauis gasped

"Merlyn?"

"yes Gauis?"

Gauis rubbed his eyes

"child! Your beautiful!"

Merlyn looked down. She was always told she was beautiful but she never believed them.

"you sure? I just felt ready to be a girl papa."

Gauis smiled when she called him papa.

"your beautiful. I going to have to fight the men of you now! Ahh... Merlyn Arthur wanted you to help him or something"

Merlyn sighed. Walking forward to grasp a roll of the table and lent up to kiss Gauis cheek.

"love you papa"

As she made her way to the door

"love you too child"

Merlyn shut the door after giving Gauis one last smile. She slowly started to skip her way through the castle to the kitchens. She gapped Arthur's breakfast and walked a bit slower now she had to balance the tray. She didn't notice the shell shocked guards or servants that she past. She arrived at Arthur's chambers and burst in.

"good morning"

She said in her normal voice

Arthur sat at the table going over paperwork.

"Merlyn! Your late..."

He trailed off to stare at the beautiful young women that was Merlyn. She didn't notice he was staring and just place down the tray. While moving and started to make the bed and talking.

"you just woke up early and I woke up at my normal time had a talk with Gauis and came... Are you okay Arthur?"

When she final notice him staring.

"Merlyn your beautiful"

He squeaked out

"yes and I an a teenage girl I can dress as I want to or do I really look that bad?"

She said self contentiously

"teenage girl!? What!?"

She let out an exasperated breath at his shock tone.

"why dose everyone think I'm like 25 or something! I'm only seventeen!"

Arthur looked shocked

"oh okay. You stay and clean my room, and polish my boots. I'm going to the training field. Come down when done"

Arthur spluttered out before walking calmly to the door before shutting the door looking puzzled. Leaving an confused girl behind him. He look at the door before sprinting to the training grounds to share this news about Merlyn with the knights .

* * *

**what do you think? please review I need to know if i should continue or not. If I do what paring?**

**GwainexMerlyn?**

**LeonxMerlyn?**

**PercivalxMerlyn?**

**ArthurxMerlyn?**

**OtherxMerlyn?**

**I'm aming to get at least 20 chapters or more for this story but I need to know if anyoneone likes and what you think otherwise i can't make it better now can I?**

**Princess pink xxx**


	2. Really

**Hello! I did promise you a chapter! and here it is! remember to review!**

* * *

Arthur ran into the armoury door. The knights of the round table looked at the door in shock. They all thought 'just merlyn' but when their king stumbled in through the now open door looking shocked and flustered.

The knight intimidate pulled their swords out and looked around for a threat.

"Sire?"

Ask Leon as he slowly dragged their king into the middle of the armoury.

"what's wrong?"

When the shell shocked king sat down on the bench. Arthur mumbled two words.

"Merlyn... Dress!"

Gwaine jumped up

"what's wrong with Merlyn!"

All of the knights looked at the king. Desperate for more information on their little Merlyn.

"nothing!" chocked out Arthur

The knight visibly relaxed.

"she's wearing a dress!"

Arthur spluttered out.

All the knights looked at each other. Except one.

Lancelot.

"finally!"

All head snapped towards Lancelot. Arthur stood up with a serious expression on his face.

"what do you mean?"

Lancelot looked between them

"Merlyn is a seventeen year old girl! And finally after lots of work from me and Gauis she finally feels safe enough to be herself without her 'mask'"

The knights shared looks. The king looked thoughtful

"hang on! You said she feels 'safe enough now'! What dose that mean!"

Gwaine knew what lancelott meant

"Princess it's not our place to say"

Arthur snapped around to face Gwaine.

"Gwaine? If she's being her real gender. Why dose she have to feel safe"

Said perciviel

Gwaine sighed

"when she was nine. A man tried to rape her. And from there she feels unsafe around other men"

Arthur's balled his fist up and slammed it into the table.

Percivl went pale white.

Leon looked down.

Mordred looked up at the sky.

Lancelot and Gwaine looked at each other.

These reactions were really tame compared to what their reactions were. Lancelot almost chopped of a man's head and Gwaine dropped his sword and almost cut off his foot.

"she scared?!"

Asked Mordred

"she not any more. She feels safe now"

Said a shaking Arthur.

Arthur took a deep breath.

"I don't want her alone or unprotected. I want at least one of you with her when she's outside of the castle walls. She feels safe so we make her safe!"

Arthur declared to the knights.

They all nodded. They all stood up and stared to get ready for training when Arthur mentioned that Merlyn should be down soon. No sooner than when Arthur said that the girl herself came skipping in.

"Morning! What are we doing today? Archery? Sword fighting? Maybe target practice?"

Merlyn babbled

All the knight froze when the saw her.

Gwaine held his breath.

Percivel dropped his shield.

Arthur acted normal as he already got over his shock but he still took sneaky peaks at her from the corner of his eye.

Leon sat down on the bench.

Mordred looked at Merlyn.

She looked like the angel that many druids thought Emrys looked like.

She looked so powerful.

Arthur looked at her and said

"I think archery"

The knights nodded.

Merlyn nodded and bounced away leaving the awestruck knights behind. This was their Merlyn. Gwaine was the first to speak.

"she's beautiful and she doesn't even realise it!"

All the knights could do was nod.

And watch with wide eyes as Merlyn bounce away as she moved gracefully.

* * *

**So? opinions? by the way I really can't spell percivil right. **

**Oh the votes are:**

**Gwaine/Merly = 6**

**Arthur/Merly = 7**

**Lancelot/Merlyn 1 1 =2**

**Percival/Merlyn 1 1 =2**

**Other/Merlyn with jealous Arthur and eventually Arthur/Merlyn 1 = 1**

**Mordred/Merlyn 1 = 1**

**Or al interested? 1 = 1**

**It's real up to you but Arthur/Merlyn is wining by 1**

**Please review!**

**hopefully you can understand it! lol!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Princess Pink xxx**


	3. Archery

**Hello! How are you? I hope that this chapter is fluffy enough and helps the story. sorry it took so long... I can sometimes write a chapter in a day but this took a while. I will not abandon this story but it might take me a while as I type this up on my email on my phone. Then theirs the spell checking and making sense and writing these notes for you! I'm really sorry hope you don't mind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlyn jumped about one foot in the air when Arthur placed his hand on Merlyns shoulder. She had been daydreaming. When she bounced her was out of the armoury she tripped. No one commented on it like they would normally.

Gwaine would laugh and make a joke.

Arthur would joke that she's to clumsy for her own good.

Causing her to blush and the knights to laugh harder.

Something had changed...

They didn't comment...

Why?

So she when and sat down on the bench to wait for them to come out of the armoury onto the practice field. Merlyn thought she might as well plan something to find out why. She was concentrating so hard on this plan that she didn't hear or see the arrive at the practice field.

Until Arthur though he need his attention.

"Merlyn? Wakey Wakey!" said Arthur is a soft voice.

"huh? Oh sorry!" Merlyn squeaked

Blushing when she notice Arthur's face next to hers. Arthur quickly withdrew. She looked around the field.

The knights were setting up the equipment for archery.

When she noticed Arthur looking at her expectantly.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Merlyn jumps to her feet and and rushed forward to help Arthur into his armour. She grasp the body plate and attaches it to the other part. She slowly places his armour on. She reaches around him to tie up the fasting. She was oblivious to Arthur hitch in breath. She pulled away from Arthur looking proud of herself.

"there! Arthur? You look a bit red there! You ill?"

As she reached up and felt Arthur forehead.

Arthur cheeks were a rosy red.

"yeah fine" he crocked

Merlyn looked at Arthur worried.

"if you sure..." Merlyn said

Arthur gave a sharp nod. Merlyn nodded. The knights and the king started to practice. Using the targets set up by the knights earlier when Merlyn was putting on Arthur's armour. Merlyn watched impressed as Lancelott hit the targets without missing. The others missed at least one by a couple of centimetres.

But Lancelott...

"hey Lancelott ?"Merlyn called out.

Graping the groups attention as Lancelott stop shooting the arrows at the target. The group followed Lancelott actions.

"yes beautiful?" he said as he stepped in front of Merlyn.

"where did you learn to do that?!" she said in amazement.

"In my home town every night we used to practice and teach the kids" he said while holding Merlyns left hand.

Merlyn blushing spoke softly.

"could you teach me Lancelott?"

"of course beautiful!" he said with a smile.

Still holding Merlyns hand he dragged Merlyn other to the nearest target. Still at least 10 feet away from it. Gwaine walked up to the pair.

"I will help too"

As Gwaine picked up a bow and arrow of the floor. Lancelott went and stood behind Merlyn pulling her hips back against his chest. Everyone stopped and watched the trio. Gwaine walked up to Merlyn's front and gently placed the bow in her hands.

Gwaine trailed up her arms to position them in place. Lancelott looked over Merlyn's head and winked and Gwaine. When he noticed a light blush and a slight hitch of her breath. Gwaine grinned back.

"beautiful... Place you arrow like this..." said Gwaine breathing in her ear as the positioned the arrow.  
Arthur stood a few paces away looking at the trio with jealously. He wanted to do that. He clenched his fist. When Lancelott's hands move to grasp just below her breasts.

Together Lancelott and Gwaine. Whispered in merlyns ear.

"breath in ... Breath out ..." they spoke in perfect sync.

Merlyn closed her eyes and breathed with the two very... Toned... Men! Why didn't she notice this before!

"release!" they said.

Merlyn gasped as the arrow hit the target.

Dead in the centre.

"thank you" she squealed.

Throwing her arms around the two men. She leaned up and kissed them on the forehead each. Then she sees Arthur. With a murderous expression on his face. She quickly release Lancelott and Gwaine. Only to run to Arthur and embrace him

"did you see?!" says Merlyn oblivious to the two dazed knights she left behind her when rushing to Arthur's side.

All the knights of the round table and the king could think was

'god save us'

* * *

**So? What do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Again I'm really sorry how long it took me to update :(**

**But good news here's the results of the pairing's!**

**Arthur/Merli = 29**

**Percival/Merli = 9**

**Gwaine/Merli = 18**

**Mordred/Merli = 7**

**Lancelot/Merli = 3**

**So looks like Arthur's winning, Gwaine is second and Percy is third, Then Mordred is fourth and last is Lancelot.**

**By the way The Knights and king is going to be over protective!**

**Please review if already voted. you can re-vote if you change your mind or think that the Merlyn is better suited to someone else.**

**And I really can't think of what to do with Gwen!**

**any idea's or criticism is welcome!**

**Anyone I have not replied to their reviews. I will but if it's only a vote e.g. Gwaine/Merlin. I won't but I Thank you for your surport!**

**Thank you for my followers and Reviewers!**

**Princess Pink xxx **


	4. Feelings

**Hello! so sorry it took so long! I gone back to school and had lots and lots of homework and courses work to do as it's my last year of school year 11! As well as the birth of my nephew baby James and this Thursday baby Eyli is being born by C-section! So that these lots of things I been doing. I also need to think of the parings and I settled on Arthur/Merlyn fanfic but I think once this fanfic is done I will re post different paring so no panic**

**Also I do not own Merlin otherwise it wouldn't be the same!**

* * *

A while after practice moment. Merlyn ran after Arthur as he walked to the his room. She knew he was angry. She could sense it

"Arthur!" She shouted as they walked through the door of his bedroom only to have it slammed shut and locked it by the prince after she entered.

Merlyn walked over to the window and opened the window. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Merlyn..." Arthur spoke near by her.

"yes sire...?" She trailed off as she turned around.

Arthur stood directly in front of her. Her breath hitches as Arthur walked toward her. Merlyn backed up as he walked forward. She felt something in her stir as Arthur's breath fanned over her face. She felt many things at once after her back hit the wall. Her heart was beating fast and her stomach tightened.

'What is this feeling?' she thought

Arthur was directly in front of her now bending down. So their noses were touching. She closed her eyes

"Merlyn... why didn't you tell me about what happened when you were nine?" Arthur asked softly.

Merlyn snapped her eyes open and pushed Arthur's chest. He didn't budge.

"Why would you care!?" she snapped all previous feeling disappeared.

Arthur frowned at Merlyn. What was the matter with her?

"I Always care!" Arthur said

Merlyn stared at Arthur. Did he really care or was he just saying that? He always did this to her made her think he cared and than say something that made her not believe him. She loved Arthur but she knew that he did love her, but not in the same way.

"Do you... you thin...think that I don't?" The prince asked slowly

His face showed her something he never shown before towards her. always at someone else but not her.

It was concern.

Arthur moved closer to her so that they were slightly pressed together and his hands are either side of Merlyn face. Merlyn looked towards the door.

"I know you do... slightly" she whispered.

Arthur leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching.

"you have no idea do you Merlyn" Arthur whispered.

"what?" she said looking up into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur looked down at Merlyns lips. Merlyn subconsciously licked her lips. Arthur leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Merlyn eye's widened, but after a few moments her eye's closed and she raped her arms around Arthur neck. Arthur cupped her cheek. They both moved their lips in sic as they grasped each over tighter. One of Arthur's hand grasped her waist as he pushed her flat against the wall. slowly after a minuet of passionate kissing they broke resting on each other's.

"I...always have...and...always will...love...you" Arthur panted.

Merlyn looked up at Arthur. Shocked must have showed on her face as Arthur started blabbering.

"It's not because you are dressing in a dress today, it's that I love how you argue and tell me of, how you hair falls, your handkerchiefs, how you call me them names, how you laugh, how you are always hphhnnmm" Arthur rambled till Merlyn leaned forward and kissed him.

Pulling back she smiled. Tears ran down her face as she smiled.

"I love you Arthur pendragon. I tried to ignore it but.." she spoke softy to him

Arthur leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"Now I know I won't let you go" said Arthur he spoke softly

"You have too... I'm a servant... your a prince!" Merlyn exclaimed

Arthur sighed and pulled her into his chest and hugged her. merlyn buried her head into his neck.

"I know we have to hide it till I'm king..." Arthur whispered into her ear.

Little did they know that a figure was watching from the keyhole.

The figure stood and walked away from the door.

Guards bowed as the king of Camelot walked by.

* * *

**So? tell me what you think! please tell me! **

**Also what do you think of how Uther will handle Them together?**

**Shall he Imprison Merlyn?**

**Let them be and see how long it takes them to slip up?**

**Or shall Merlyn be charged of magic?**

**Also the man that tried to rape merlyn when she was younger will appear in future chapters.**

**REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE **

**Princess pink xxx**


End file.
